The present invention relates to provisioning requests for resources, and more particularly to overcommitting of provisioned resources, such as cloud resources.
With the continual growth of digital information in the world, there is an ever increasing reliance on cloud computing (e.g., on-demand computing). Cloud computing is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., servers, storage, applications and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. The availability of low-cost computers and storage devices, as well as, the widespread adoption of hardware virtualization and service-oriented architecture have led to a growth in cloud computing. The scalability offered by cloud computing enables corporations to scale up as computing needs increase and then scale down again as demands decrease.